The Inquistion Band: Wintersend Songs
by Eli N Maru
Summary: The Inquisition get ready to celebrate Wintersend with some classic holiday songs! Similar story to my "The Inquisiton's Band" Story, but with more holiday songs.


**_Author's Note: This is kind of a prequel to the first chapter of "The Inquisitor Band" but it stands alone as Christmasy story... Only because of the songs I chose to have them Dragon ageify for this story. The songs are "Santa baby" and "Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer." Anyways, Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy._**

Eris sat around a table at the tavern with her companions. It had become a regular thing for them to laugh, drink and relax to lay down their burdens for the night. The Inquisitor sat next to Josephine and Cassandra. She had gotten an idea from Leliana and Josephine's display from the week before. The Inquisitor looked over at Cassandra and noticed the Seeker was trying her best not to laugh at one of Varric's ridiculous stories. Josephine noticed that Eris looked anxious, and just a tad nervous. She smiled at her girlfriend and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. Eris offered her a small smile.

"You look so nervous, is something wrong my love?"

"No. But do you know where Leliana is."

"I am here, are you ready Inquisitor?"

The Elf looked up to see Leliana smiling at her. She motioned for Eris to follow her. The Inquisitor got up and followed Leliana over to where Maryden stood with her lute. She smiled at Eris as the Inquisitor looked to her companions, realizing she had their full attention. Eris felt herself grow nervous when she met Cassandra's gaze. The Inquisitor had had a crush on the Seeker since they'd met, and everyone except the Seeker knew it. Josephine and Leliana teased her about it almost as much as Sera and the guys did.

Eris waited for Maryden and Leliana to begin playing before she took a breath to calm herself and began to sing.

"Cassie baby, just sit under the stars with me tonight. Been an awful good girl Cassie baby, so hurry on up to my room."

Sera and the others at the table laughed, whereas Cassandra blushed and Josephine tried to keep an impassive look. She had known that her girlfriend was going to do this to tease Cassandra, but actually seeing her do it was more then she could stand. Leliana noticed and nudged Eris. The Elf glanced over at the spymaster, who motioned over at Josephine. Eris looked over and saw that her girlfriend looked jealous. She smiled and continued.

"Josie baby, how about a new dress for you, in dark blue? I'll wait up for you dear, Josie baby, so hurry on up to my room."

Josephine looked surprised at the Elf's word. She blushed and smiled as Eris continued.

"Think of all the fun we miss, think of all the Elves Sera hasn't kissed."

"Hey!"

"Next we'll head to Antiva, if you check me off of your Wintersend list. Josie baby, I want you and that's really not a lot. Been an angel all year, Josie baby, so hurry on up to my room."

Eris walked over to Josephine after Sera objected to her kissing Elves. The ambassador watched as the Inquisitor sat down on the table in front of her and continued to sing to her girlfriend.

"Josie hunny, one little thing I really need…"

The Inquisitor leaned over and pulled Josephine into a kiss. The two women smiled as they looked at each other. The group of companions at the table all laughed and egged Eris on to kiss Josephine again. Eris laughed and leaned in to place a soft kiss to the ambassador's lips. Eris turned to her companions and smiled. She noticed Cassandra wouldn't look at her and still had a light blush tinting her cheeks. The Inquisitor chuckled.

"So Cass…"

"No. Andraste help me if you don't stop teasing me."

"Hey, I also tease Sera."

"Not nearly as much as you do Cassandra though my love."

"Eh, she's just too cute not to."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. She took a long drink from her ale before looking over at Eris. The Elf had already decided to go back to giving Josephine her full attention. The Seeker sighed and shook her head. Sera grinned as she had an idea. She scribbled down a few lines on a napkin before getting up and walking over to Cassandra. Grabbing the Seeker by the hand she pulled her over to where Leliana was talking with Maryden. The Elven archer asked if they would play for them while they sang. Leliana chuckled and nodded. Cassandra tried to walk away but both Leliana and Sera kept her where she was. Sera looked out to see Eris and the others watching her.

"You know Varric and Dorian and Cassandra and Vivienne. You know Cole and Bull, And Cullen and Blackwall. But do you recall the shiniest Inquisitor of all…"

Sera handed Cassandra the napkin she had scribbled on. The Seeker looked at it before realizing what the Elf wanted. She shook her head. Leliana chuckled and whispered to Cassandra that this was payback for Eris teasing them. Cassandra conceded to the spymaster and went along with Sera's plan. She blushed as she sung out a few lines.

"Eris the glowing Inquisitor, had a very shiny hand. And if you ever saw it, you would even say-"

"She's Andraste's chosen!"

"All of the Chantry and nobles, used to laugh and call her a heretic. They did not believe that poor Eris, was the Herald of Andraste."

Eris laughed as she watched the two. She knew this was completely Sera's idea and loved that Cassandra was going along with it. Cassandra looked down at the napkin and noticed that there wasn't anything else written on it. She looked over at Sera who shrugged. The Seeker sighed. She looked over at Eris and noticed she was still watching, and grinning at her. Cassandra clenched her hand into a fist, wanting to tease the Inquisitor as she had her so many times.

"Then on the day we thought the world would end, Andrast sent Eris with her glowing hand so bright. 'Eris lead the Inquisition and close all the Rifts in the sky.'"

"Then how the Chantry loved her. As they shouted with glee"

"Eris the glowing Inquisitor, you'll bring down-"

"Corephy shite!"

The group of companions at the table laughed and cheered for the two women. Cassandra's blush deepened as she quickly walked back to her seat and finished her glass of ale before going to get another. Eris got up and walked over to the bar where Cassandra was waiting. She placed her hand on the Seeker's shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to Cassandra's cheek.

"Thanks. I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"I-I well... "

"The last part was your's right? I mean Sera wrote the first part."

"Yeah."

"Thought so. Oh, and you should sing more often."

"Why?"

"Because you have a beautiful voice Seeker."

Eris chuckled as they walked back over to the table their companions were at. Josephine smiled as Eris sat down next to her. Sera and Leliana noticed the Seeker still blushing and wondered what the Inquisitor and she had talked about while they were away from the table.

The Inquisitor laughed and drank with her companions, happy that they could spend time with one another like this, even if the world might soon come to an end. Josephine giggled and enjoyed spending time with her girlfriend, even if Eris liked to flirt with every girl that came near her. At one point Josephine could have sworn that Leliana had pulled out a hidden dagger when Eris flirted with Scout Harding. Cassandra noticed Sera watching her and was about to ask her why, when the Elf smiled at her before slipping under the table. The Seeker made a startled noise when she felt the Elf near her legs. She looked under the table to see Sera passed out, using her as a pillow.

Eris had noticed that Sera was missing and looked under the table, knowing that's where the other Elf usually passed out. She chuckled when she noticed that Sera had her head in Cassandra's lap and that the Seeker was gently stroking her hair. The Inquisitor noticed that Cassandra had seen her and grinned. Cassandra gave the elf a half-hearted glare.

"Not a word."

"Promise."


End file.
